parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Julian Bernardino's Two Ape Escape 1 Preview Clips.
Here are two preview clips from Card Escape by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Sagwa Miao (Sagwa, the Siamese Chinese Cat) as Casi *Cards (from Alice in Wonderland) as The Monkeys *Barry B. Benson (from The Bee Movie) as Spike *Tallulah (Tickety Toc) as Natalie *Professor Oak (from Pokemon) as The Professor Transcript (The Fossil Island) *Sagwa Miao: Attention! I want you to pick up three characters. They're on Fossil Island. *Barry B. Benson: Let's go. (looks around, but climbs up a tree, then looks around. He climbs down, but jumps, then climbs up another tree) Hi-yak! Yak! (grabs a 5 triangle, but jumps down once again) Hi-yak! (climbs up another tree, but grabs a 1 triangle, and goes down again) Hi-yak! (climbs up another tree and grabs a Specter coin and goes down again) Oh, look. There's a card. (goes in pursuit, but whacks a character on a head with a coal shovel, then catches the card with a net, because the character is named Patch) Gotcha! Take this! (kicks a stormtrooper out of the way, and goes in pursuit of another character, but whacks on the head with his shovel, and catches him with a net, because the other character's name is Spunky. Barry goes up, grabbing four 1 triangles, walks down, and looks around, but force throws a stormtrooper out of the way, and grabs another 1 triangle. He runs in pursuit of another character, whacks him on the head, and grabs him, because the character's name is Boots the Monkey) Gotcha! Yes! *Narrator: Mission accomplished! *(back at the lab, Tallulah is working on a computer, with Professor Oak checking the list) *Tallulah: You did great! Transcript (The Primordial Ooze) *Barry B. Benson: Wow. What a lovely lab. *Professor Oak: Welcome to the Time Station! Everything here will help you with your mission. This room is the Warp Room. In front of you, the round switch will take you to the stage select area. *Tallulah: Yes, and behind you, the red switch will take you to the Load/Save data area. And be sure to read all the mailbox messages and learn from them! *Barry B. Benson: Okay, I will. (looks around and goes to another mailbox) *Professor Oak: Step onto this switch to save the game and check out the card data. *Tallulah: The other rooms are the training space and mini corner. You should try them out! *Barry B. Benson: Wow! Cool! I'll be sure to try them out. Thanks a lot! (goes to the mini game corner) *Professor Oak: This is the Mini Game Corner. To play a mini game, gather the Specter coins hidden in the stages. *Tallulah: And when you collect the number of Specter coins on the monitor, you can play any mini game you fancy to play. *Professor Oak: You can confirm the number of coins that are collected by pressing the START button and then the circle button. *Barry B. Benson: Okay, I will. (looks around the mini game corner, presses the start button and circle button to see the number of specter coins he's got, and walks into another area) *Professor Oak: This is the training space. You can learn to use the gadgets you already have. Practice here if forgetting on how to use a gadget. *Barry B. Benson: No problem. (climbs up a pole and climbs along a pole and jumps down) Now let's go back to the Load/Save data area. (goes back to the Load/Save data area and jumps into a portal and goes to The Lost Land's Primordial Ooze) *Tallulah: Hey, Barry. Look what I've got. This is a new gadget. Check it out! *Professor Oak: We call it a water net. Use it if underwater. I've equipped it with Oxygen Air. The Swimming Gadget is being sent over to you right now. Go and try it out in the Training Room if you'd like to. But without training, it'll be extremely dangerous for to go on into the next area. Well, good luck, and be careful! *Barry B. Benson: Okay, I will. And I'm going for it. (goes to a mailbox) *Professor Oak: The Water Net appears when you are in the water. Swim around using the left stick. *Tallulah: Exit the water by jumping near the surface of the water. Use the R1 button to jump. *Professor Oak: To speed up, press the R1 button while swimming or resurfacing. The faster you win, the faster you'll win! *Barry B. Benson: No problem. (dives into the swim with the swimming gadget taking him with him and resurfaces) *Professor Oak: This sign on the left shows how the left and right sticks can pushed in an analog stick like a button. To dive down, press the left stick in this analog stick. *Tallulah: Stop pressing the left stick and you'll swim back toward the surface for air. *Professor Oak: Push the left stick in this analog stick to dive. Tilt it away from you to go forward. Swim through the waterway under the waterfall! *Barry B. Benson: No problem. (dives into the pool and swims with the swimming gadget helping and comes out from the water when he arrives at another area) *Professor Oak: Press the right stick in the analog stick to launch the net. Use it to catch the monkeys in the water. *Tallulah: There's a card in the pool. Catch him by pushing the right stick in the analog stick and the exit will open. Now go and try it out! *Barry B. Benson: No problem. (dives in with the swimming deviece to swim, and catches the card, but climbs out, and goes to an exit) *Tallulah: Here's the exit! You passed! And don't forget that you can swim fast by pressing the R1 button! *Professor Oak: You can use the Water Net anything in the water. Have fun! *Tommy: No problem! I will! (goes through a tunnel) *Sagwa Miao: Attention! I want you to catch four cards. They're in the Primordial Ooze. *Barry B. Benson: I'm going for it. (goes in a pursuit of a character, runs after him, and misses, but runs in pursuit, and finally catches the character with his net, because the character's name is Henry's Cat) Gotcha! *(Barry looks around in the area, but runs around, then falls into the water. He swims, using his swimming gadget, and collects a 1 triangle and another Specter coin, but climbs out of the water. Barry rushes onward and defeats a shooting enemy and grabs four 1 triangles. He defeats another shooting enemy and grabs another 1 triangle and a coin and five more 1 triangles and a 4 triangle) *Barry B. Benson: Aha! (runs faster, climbs up a wall, and grabs another character named Lucky, but climbs down, and grabs another 4 triangle. He runs forward and comes to another mailbox) *Professor Oak: You can take cover by pushing the left stick in the analog stick. This way, you can crawl to the monkeys with being seen. *Tallulah: You can swing the Time Net with the right stick while under cover! Sneak up on the monkeys and catch them off guard! *Barry B. Benson: Okay. (crawls down toward another character without being seen and catches with his net because the character's name is Edmond. He dives into the water and swims with his swimming gadget helping and grabs five 1 triangles. He climbs out, climbs upward to the top while grabbing seven 1 triangles, and misses another character, but whacks him on the head, and catches with him, using the net, because the character's name is Figaro) Gotcha! Yes! *Narrator: Mission accomplished! *Tallulah: You did great! Category:Julian Bernardino